


Ride or Die

by whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome



Series: Do What You Love And You'll Never Work A Day In Your Life [1]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Autistic Wayne, Gen, easy peas, it starts with laying down the beats, it's actually easy to get Wayne to be your ride-or-die homie, just be willing to throw bombs for Katy, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome/pseuds/whatdoyoumeanitsnotawesome
Summary: The way Wayne'n'Katy become friends with Darry is this...





	Ride or Die

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my ride or die [gosh_zillah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosh_zillah/pseuds/gosh_zillah) ilu niblet

The way Wayne'n'Katy become friends with Darry is this:

Two weeks into kindergarten Wayne is pushing Katy on the swing because that’s what big brothers do, and Wayne has always tried to be the best brother he could. There’s a curly haired little boy watching them and politely waiting his turn. Even at this tender young age, Wayne has so much time for people who are polite. His dad says that politeness don’t cost a thing so there’s no excuse not to give it. 

Katy is shrieking with delight and demanding that Wayne push her _higher!_ when a Hefty bag of a second grader charges up from behind Wayne and knocks him over and pushes Katy off the swing so he can jump on.

Wayne picks himself up, glares at the curly haired boy with a ferocious squint, and without a word they nod to each other. Curly grabs the chain of the swing as it blurs past and _yanks_ on it so hard the bigger kid is spun right out of the seat and onto his arse in the sand.

Wayne is on top of the little shit in a flash and is wailing on him with his fists like the Apocalypse while Curly pins the bully's legs to the ground.

It doesn't last long 'cos the yard duty mum is a sharp one and runs over to pull Wayne and Curly off the second grader. With impeccable timing, just as the yard duty mum is within earshot, Katy starts up a fantastic wailing; huge, heaving, hysterical sobs, which was surprising because up to that point she hadn't made a sound other than a soft "oof," when she hit the ground and all the air got knocked out of her little body.

Katy has somehow acquired bloody palms and knees. (She tells Wayne and Curly later that she in fact had skinned one knee, but that making it look worse was easy if you didn't mind using a rock to scrape up your other knee and then wiping your hands all over both of them.) She shows her "injuries" to the yard duty mum with suitably operatic theatrics.

Now conflicted, the yard duty mum picks up Katy and frog-marches the three boys to the principal's office. Katy winks and smiles at Wayne and Curly over the yard duty mum's shoulder and then sticks her tongue out at the butthead who started it all.

Wayne learns three things in the hall waiting for the principal and their parents.

a) Katy is _terrifying_ with the way she can wrap adults around her little finger.

b) The curly headed kid is now his friend for life 'cos he was ready to throw down for Katy on that jackass second grader without speaking a single word, and someone like that is prob’ly a real good guy.

c) The curly headed kid's name is Daryl, but his Mumma calls him Darry.

From then on, the creature previously known as Wayne'n'Katy becomes known as Wayne'n'Darry'n'Katy.


End file.
